Super Duper High School level Self-Insert
by AriaEnoshima
Summary: My first fanfic here! I somehow manage to get myself into Hopes Peak Academy and is thrust into coping with the plot of Danganronpa somehow dealing with my obsession with the person behind all.
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone!

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic here and I kinda just got into fanfics and I've always wanted to write one.

My recent obsession with Dangan Ronpa is the perfect window to get off my bum and start this fanfic writer thing.

* * *

I wake up.

Instantly I can feel the difference in my surroundings. I'm not home anymore. I'm not even at a bed.

I lift my head up to see a rows of desks and a blackboard. Now the first thing that came into my head is that,

"I thought my school upgraded to smart boards. Hm. It's probably a poor room, quite like my school" I said this weirdly out loud. Its not like anybody's gonna hear me in this place.

It looks like its lunch since there's nobody around. I take a glance at the window to see where I am and…

"Oh shit"

Nooo way this is seriously happening to me. This is…. Not the best series to somehow get myself in.

Danganronpa is amazing as a GAME. Unfortunately, not as real life. If I have to watch people that I've lived with die by another and get punished… I'm not sure how the survivors managed to stay somewhat sane.

The classroom seems way more creepy then in the games. Then again, games aren't exactly the most accurate medium to show true fear although it may be because this world has pink blood.

I walk between the brown desks until I reach the metal plates over the walls. They seem to be as thick as my hands and the shoddily placed nuts and bolts as big as a fist. How the hell it seemed practical to use screws that size, I have no idea but I suppose they weren't considering the economics when they were fearing for their lives.

"Best be heading off" I half ponder to myself. I don't want Kiyotaka freaking out within seconds of seeing me about my lateness.

This sudden acceptance of this whole situation makes me pause mid stride.

I never would of thought something like this would happen to me. I've read stories about similar things and I liked them. But those were just that. Stories. Meeting these totally out of this world people and having to deal with the absurdity of the whole 'mutual killing' is just...

I can't even come up with words to describe this feeling.

This setup seems to be some bad self insert. And this is one game I wish I could put down.

* * *

A/N: So this is the end of the first chapter. Although the cast is going to be the danganronpa 1 characters, I'm always open to suggestions so put them in if you want to!

R&amp;R (it felt weird typing that for the first time…) and constructive criticism always appreciated.

**Update:22.10.14**

OMG, I am alive.

I decided to try to get back into the swing of things and basicly added a little more into the end to help support the direction ive decided to go with this.

Have a good one, people.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prelude of Pondering

Hey all!

I'm back after 6 months. Funny, I'm editing a template that I made after 3 weeks. I feel even worse knowing that I was close to updating but it wasn't fated.

Anyways, I'm here with more character introductions, more importantly, with my SI/OC (I just realised that the first chapter had little to no description although it was mostly thoughts…)

Oh shout outs to The Kunoichi for being my first reviewer, follower favouriter. Also to Codebreakeryuuki for being the first of the above to be on my email alerts (since Google mail decided to put fanfic alerts in spam and I forgot my past email password) and kinda helping me get off my backside to continue writing this.

Also, I've edited the end of last chapter so feel free to look at that.

Well, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter of SDHSL:SI

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prelude of Pondering**

After having that deep monologue, I decide to get a move on again. Knowing me, I will end up being the last person there except maybe Makoto, knowing his luck.

I seriously wonder what the hell the architects for Hope's Peak was on when they designed the hallways. I know there isn't natural light coming through here, but the placing of the lighting does not help the atmosphere. Either they made the stupid idea of making the lighting customisable in the hallways, or Junko rewired the place (Which, considering she may have had the Ultimate electrician on her side, isn't as silly as it sounds). Either way, its just too damm creepy for my liking. And assuming I survive, I have about 2 more weeks of this kind of dread handing over me. Whoo.

As I reached the entrance, I decided to once over my appearance before going in. Whilst this kind of thing would be basic in this kind of situation, the whole 'I'm-in-a-video-game-where-killings-happen' realisation must of made it slip my mind. I cast my gaze over to the highly polished floor (yet again, either the survivors must be quite pedantic over how clean the floor is or Junko got someone to clean it up to make it seem more like a functioning school).

Short black hair? Check. Brown skin? Check. Metal framed glasses? Check. Dapper blue jacket that I want back home? Hell yeah!

I decided to stop with the vanity whilst I could still look punctual and walked closer to the entrance hall. I heard a myriad of voices as I came closer. Some in shock, some relaxed, some calm and some like Byakyua. Gosh, I just realised that I have to deal with him. I should make some kind of list of the pro's and con's in this situation. Obviously, getting killed or executed is on the top of that con list.

I took a deep breath as I finally entered the entrance hall.

* * *

**A/N **Whoa 6 months for new chapter may or may be a new record on (Thinking about it, maybe not).

But don't you worry, I don't intend on abandoning you all yet, this will continue.

This was supposed to have the introductions, but I felt like building some kind of tension for our mysterious protagonist (And to not run me out of ideas)

Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome here!

Have a good one.


End file.
